Such an assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,506. The assembly described therein is intended for determining a treatment frequency suited for a specific patient.
To that end, by means of a transmitting coil, the patient is subjected to a number of different frequencies, and the reaction of the body of the patient to these different frequencies is measured by means of sensors, such as, for instance, temperature sensors or skin resistance sensors. Next, on the basis of the variations measured by the sensors, a treatment frequency is determined by means of an algorithm. Thereafter, the patient can be treated a number of times using the treatment frequency as determined.
This treatment, which must take place, for instance, every week, is fairly simple, in the sense that a transmitting coil is to be held in the proximity of points of the body to be determined by the treating person, whereafter subsequently during a particular period, via the transmitting coil, electromagnetic waves are transmitted for influencing the patient's autonomic nervous system. In the assembly described, the transmitting coil is connected to a frequency generator which forms part of the assembly described. The assembly described includes a costly control, the purchase of which is justifiable only for treating therapists and not for the patient himself. It is therefore necessary that the patient, for the treatment to be carried out, periodically goes to the treating therapist to undergo the treatment there.